Lust
by Child of Severus
Summary: Remus is trying to read in the great outdoors of Hogwarts while Sirius takes this opportunity to teach Remus things that can not be taught from books. This is a RLSB slash, if you don't like it, don't read it. Reviews are loved and appreciated.


Disclaimer: Remus and Sirius copywritten by JKR. I only wrote the smut. This one shot has one thing, andone thing ONLY and that my fellow readers... is bloodlust. ;) Enjoy.

* * *

Lust

Classes were finished for the day and it was a few hours before dinner; Remus Lupin was found resting comfortably in his usual spot under the Beech tree just beside the most perfect view of the lake. He was reading his potions book for tomorrow's class. It would seem that Slughorn was giving him all the opportunity he needed to pass. Remus being known as a bright student did in fact have trouble in at least that particular course.

It wasn't hard to spot Remus sitting by himself. It seemed the boy always had his nose stuck in a book. Bored is what Sirius felt and nothing could cure him but mischief. What a perfect opportunity he had; Remus on his own without another soul in sight. Creeping behind the younger boy, Sirius plucked the book from Remus's grasp, flipping through the pages with a disgusted sneer.

"Moony, you have no life." he sighed dramatically.

Rolling his eyes at the other boy, Remus reached over and grabbed his book back, "Oh and I suppose you do by sleeping with anything that moves? Unlike you Sirius I actually care about my school work." he glared at Sirius and thought about how he was wasting time arguing with him.

Indeed Remus was wasting his time and Sirius thought it was from reading all these books.

"There's more to life then words written on a paper, mate." Sirius took the other book from his grasps, smiling down at him. Such a wicked grin yet filled with so much promise and...Sex.

"How can you be sure your cock works if you refuse to use it regularly?" He asked with a light chuckle.

Those pale hands moving toward the waist band of his jeans, pulling them forward to show his perfect hip bones.

A blush rose in Remus's cheeks so quickly it took him to the count of twenty for him to regain composure. Remus took a quick lick of his lips and thought of his response to Sirius's question.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, because it's not, it works properly well thank you." he crossed his arms over his chest looking rather nervous.

"Not a beau blush." Sirius whispered, his lips feeling suddenly dry.

"That color suits you love." Kneeling down he trapped the other boy between the tree and his body as the words came out in a soft whisper against his lips.

"They must be...kissed away..." Sirius's soft lips hovered over Remus's only to move and press against the hallow of Remus's cheeks.

Remus felt his breath caught in his throat. The warmth of Sirius's lips were unbearable let alone the smell of arousal that began to cluster around them. He couldn't help but inhale the dark thickness of it, it was rather intoxicating.

"Oh what are you doing?" he whispered while closing his eyes. _'What are you doing to me?'_ he thought after.

"Kissing you..." Sirius smirked, cupping Remus' face in his cold hands.

He kissed those red lips gently, a moan escaping his throat.

"Chocolate?" With a laugh filled with sex he deepened the kiss. Hands brushing down the other's chest. Lower still over his stomach and finally, lightly touching his groin. "Remus..."

A shiver ran through him when he felt how cold Sirius's hands were, more over he blushed again when the other boy whispered his name in such a lust filled way. Sirius's touch burned a pathway from his chest down to his now trapped erection. Remus didn't say anything but took a handful of Sirius's hair and pulled the other closer for another kiss. Tongue searching for entrance, teeth nipping and hands groping every which way.

"You smell so good, "he managed to say after pulling away from the kiss.

A soft smile spilled on Sirius's lips. Relieved Remus wasn't pushing him away. Without a reply he kissed Remus again, slowly pushing him to lie on his back. Sirius's hand found their way underneath Remus' shirt; his fingers scratching over the skin at his sides and brushing over a nipple.

"How come you taste so good?" He whispered, pulling that article of clothing away, wanting to see more skin. With a suck of breath Sirius's mouth attacked Remus' collar bone, nipping his skin with small bites.

Lying on his back, Remus released a soft moan as cold air hit his skin accompanied by the remarkable touches and kisses Sirius was giving him.

"I don't know," he replied as his own hands traveled under the fabric of Sirius's shirt.

Remus ran his fingers against the smooth toned skin, massaging his back in slow lazy circles while raising the curve of his neck so submissively as though silently begging for more.

"More." Sirius growled with a sly grin.

While sitting up on his knees, Sirius began tugging Remus' jeans down. More skin, more touching, Sirius wanted it all. All of Remus to claim as his own. He let out a shiver as he saw Remus hard and ready for him. Sirius quickly took off his own shirt, staring at the cock so hungrily. His kiss swollen lips wrapped around Remus' head, his tongue flicking across his slit.

"Mmm..." he moaned.

"Ah!" Remus whimpered, feeling a sudden sexual driven pull below his navel, his eyes shut tightly as he felt the new soft warmth surrounding him, caressing him. Panting and moaning Remus tried his best not to buck his hips into the talented mouth and concentrated on enjoying the ride. Gripping the top of those beautiful dark locks of hair with one hand Remus could feel the building tension between his thighs.

Sirius's cock ached in need. His hands weren't enough even though they stroked him firmly. He wanted to feel Remus on him, squeezing oh so tightly. The Gryffindor's head bobbed up and down, taking more and more of that delicious cock in his mouth. Pulling the meat from his lips he licked the very tip, tasting Remus' precum with moan.

"So good..." He breathed over him, swallowing him again with one swift motion. '_Come in my mouth...'_ he thought desperately.

Remus made a sound as though he were drowning. The fact that he was drowning the ecstasy of being sucked off by a very attractive bloke caused Remus to moan loudly and began bucking up his hips in tune with the willing mouth until he felt his orgasm rushing right out of him. Remus let out a sigh of satisfaction his cheeks flushed in afterglow while his chest rose and fell gently as his breathing returned to it's natural pace.

Sirius swallowed every drop. It went down like sweet honey. Honey; just like the color of those beautiful eyes. Crawling up the spent body his come covered tongue entered Remus' mouth.

"My turn" He purred, rubbing his swollen head against the other's entrance.

Remus whined and whimpered against the hot boy while Sirius whispered an incantation into Remus's ear. Remus suddenly felt oiled and open inside as Sirius gently pushed forward, sighing as he began sheathing in.

Remus's mouth dropped open in utter surprise as a sharp pain ran up his spine while tears leaked from eyes and ran down his flushed cheeks. All the while Sirius lapped up the tears with his tongue then easily kissed every inch of Remus's face to distract him from the pain.

"Shh, it's ok baby. It'll pass on you'll see, you'll like it."

Remus began to control his breathing relaxing against Sirius moving cock, suddenly feeling pleasantly complete with the thickness of Sirius's cock filling and departing him. Remus tasted himself on those wonderful warm lips while he wrapped his arms and legs around the darker boy and held on tightly.

"Fuck" Sirius hissed his thrust hard and deep.

The sounds of his balls slapping against Remus' arse nearly drove him insane. He was too filled with lust to stop himself.

"I have to...argh!" He groaned, spilling his seed deep in Remus. His cock twitching violently as he leaked. Sirius collapsed on top of the boy, panting his name. "Remus...oh Remus..."

Remus couldn't help but chuckle a smile, "You sound sexy when you say my name like that." he smirked after and pulled Sirius to him gently kissing every part of his face but his lips, "You know you were right?"

Purring gently against Remus' neck he whispered. "Right about what, love?"

"I should use my cock more often to see if it works properly," he mused while running his fingers along Sirius's side then gave another chuckle.

Sirius laughed and kissed him on the mouth. "Yes you should and more often with me at that!" A soft nuzzle was given with sleepy eyes. "Let's sleep here together?"

"Love I couldn't move even if I wanted to," he gave Sirius a sleepy look before returning the kiss and snuggled next to him, "But first let's clean up before taking an afternoon nap on the grounds?"

"Yes love you're right, though I wouldn't mind being stuck in you,"

"I sure would, you're bloody heavy Sirius."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, there's just more of you to love is all."

"Oh really? That's good to know." Sirius smiled and nuzzled his nose with Remus's after they had cleaned each other off and were now normally dress.

The sun began to descend along the horizon, dinner was starting soon. Though little did it matter now that the puppies were happily curled against one another; fast asleep in each other's embrace.

END


End file.
